Kruk
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Ergastulum, miasto bezprawia i rozpusty, którym rządzą cztery mafijne rodziny i pełne jest Zmroków. A wśród nich Kruk.
1. Kruk

Popołudnie zdawało się dość spokojne jak na miasto bezprawia i rozpusty, jakim było Ergastulum. W budynku, który trudno było nazwać nowym, wiele ścian zostało zburzonych, więc piętro traktowano jako jedno pomieszczenie oddzielone tylko od klatki schodowej. Co prawda taki układ był nieco niebezpieczny, ale mieszkańcy mieli na to swoje sposoby.

Huk dobiegający z okolicy wejścia oderwał na moment wszystkich od ich zajęć. Najwyraźniej ktoś wpadł w pułapkę zastawioną przez najmłodszych mieszkańców: jasnowłosego Simona i czarnowłosego Chrisa, którzy wiecznie trzymali się razem. Ten pierwszy pobiegł sprawdzić, co się stało. Reszta przyjęła to z większym spokojem, choć każdy z nich ukradkiem sprawił, czy ma broń w zasięgu ręki.

– Chris, zabiliśmy jakiegoś faceta! – zawołał Simon.

Brunet upił łyk kawy z obtłuczonego kubka zupełnie niewzruszony spanikowanymi słowami przyjaciela.

– Siedem miliardów ludzi na świecie, a ty panikujesz, bo zabiliśmy jednego faceta. I to normalsa – prychnął. – Żaden Zmrok nie dałby się na to nabrać.

W przeciwieństwie do Simona zdawał sobie sprawę, że taka pułapka jest raczej dzwonkiem ostrzegawczym dla mieszkańców, że mają intruza, niż faktycznym zagrożeniem. Zmroki, ludzie o wytrzymalszych organizmach i wyjątkowych umiejętnościach zabijania, z pewnością wyszliby z takiej konfrontacji bez jednej rysy.

– Ale, Chris...

– Siedem. Miliardów. Ludzi – powtórzył, akcentując każde słowo. – Przestań marudzić i pij swoją kawę, póki jest ciepła.

– A jak normalsi będą mieć z tym problem? Jak wymyślą, że to przeciwko Trzem Prawom i będą chcieli się mścić za swojego?

Z parapetu zeskoczyła kobieta ubrana w podarte bojówki i przylegający do ciała, czarny top. Czarno-fioletowe włosy przyozdobione miała kruczymi piórami, spojrzenie granatowych oczu znudzone. Dotąd tylko się przysłuchiwała wymianie zdań pomiędzy chłopcami, ale teraz dołączyła do Simona lekkim krokiem pomimo ciężkich buciorów. Westchnęła ciężko, rozpoznając popielate włosy mężczyzny, który wpadł w pułapkę i leżał twarzą do podłogi, nie ruszając się.

Kopniakiem odwróciła ciało na plecy, na cięciwę łuku włożyła strzałę, którą dotąd trzymała w dłoni.

– Skończ udawać umarlaka, jednooki paniczyku, bo odstrzelę ci jaja i przestaniesz robić za boskiego żigolo – zagroziła.

Pojedyncze oko otworzyło się, a jego właściciel szybko usiadł po turecku, uśmiechając się nieco zakłopotany. A przynajmniej dobrze udawał.

– Jesteś oziębłą kobietą, Liluś – powiedział śpiewnie.

– Dla ciebie „pani Lintu", Woricku Arcangelo – prychnęła. – Gdzie twój obronny kundel?

– Nick ma dzisiaj inną robotę. Stęskniłaś się za nim, a za mną nie?

Posłała mu lodowate spojrzenie mówiące wprost, że ma go za durnia. Nie znosiła Specjalistów, odkąd tylko ich poznała. Swoją drogą, że ten opętaniec Brown rzucił się na nią bez uprzedzenia, Worick jednak wkurzał ją dużo bardziej. Co prawda nie miała dowodów, ale podejrzewała, że to właśnie on wsypał ją przed Uranosem Corsicą, z czego ledwo się wykaraskała. Czekała tylko na dobry moment, żeby zrobić z nim porządek.

– Naprawdę ranisz moje uczucia – dodał. – Najpierw pułapka w drzwiach, potem do mnie celujesz, a teraz jeszcze to chłodne spojrzenie. A przyszedłem tylko w interesach.

– Wypierdalaj – odparła, ściągając strzałę z cięciwy.

– Jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem.

– Nie zamierzam tego słuchać. Spierdalaj, bo cię sama wyrzucę.

Zmarszczyła nos, wyczuwając obecność obcego Zmroka w pobliżu, chociaż dla niej ta woń była dość znajoma. A nie miał być gdzie indziej?

– Jeszcze jego tu brakowało – prychnęła. – Nie wytresowałeś tego kundla.

– Lintu, możesz mnie posłuchać przez chwilę?

– Nie mam wspólnych interesów ze Specjalistami – odpowiedziała. – I nie mam ochoty się z wami użerać, więc stąd spierdalasz.

Złapała Woricka za koszulę i przeciągnęła przez całe pomieszczenie w stronę okna. Gdyby nie była Zmrokiem, nie dałaby sobie z tym rady, Arcangelo jednak swoje ważył, więc były jeszcze jakieś korzyści ze spuścizny krwi.

– Lintu, co ty robisz? Nie wygłupiaj się. – Worickowi przestało być do śmiechu.

– Brown jest tak wiernym psem, że cię złapie. – Wyszczerzyła zęby. – A jest już pod budynkiem. Brown, aport! – krzyknęła.

Nim Worick zdążył się o coś zaprzeć, wypchnęła go przez okno. Chwilę później usłyszała uderzenie ciała o beton. Wychyliła się lekko. Arcangelo leżał u stóp swojego partnera, który przyglądał mu się ze zdumieniem.

– Ups, zapomniałam, że Brown jest głuchy jak pień. – Zaśmiała się. – Dobrze, że to pierwsze piętro.

Zupełnie nie przejęła się ogłupiałymi minami chłopców, którzy w ciszy obserwowali całe zajście. Wiedzieli, że Lintu jest niebezpieczna – w końcu ranga B/3 to już nie przelewki – ale pierwszy raz widzieli, żeby zachowywała się tak agresywnie wobec kogokolwiek, a jednocześnie była tak złośliwa.

– Ups.

Cofnęła się, chwilę później na parapecie zjawił się Brown. Najwyraźniej nie spodobało mu się rzucanie jego partnerem, bo szczerzył zęby, węsząc walkę. Nic to, że teren nie był do tego stworzony.

Nick zamigał coś, na co Lintu prychnęła.

– Wiesz, że cię nie rozumiem, Brown. Ty za to czytasz z ust, więc skup się. Zabieraj swojego paniczyka i spierdalaj stąd. Nie mam ochoty patrzeć na wasze gęby.

W odpowiedzi Nikolas tylko bardziej się uśmiechnął i rzucił na kobietę, która zablokowała cios łukiem. Od razu wyprowadziła kopniaka, lecz bez większych efektów. Musiała więc odskoczyć przed atakiem mężczyzny, bo to mogłoby się źle skończyć. Z wojskowego buciora wyciągnęła nóż i rzuciła nim w przeciwnika, który bez problemu się uchylił.

– Nosz kurwa, Brown, weź se na wstrzymanie – warknęła.

Brak ścian w tym przypadku działał na jego korzyść, bo mógł bez opamiętania machać kataną, nie dając jej ani chwili, by napiąć łuk. Nie dość, że miała niższą rangę, to bez Celebrera, leku, który Zmroki musiały regularnie przyjmować, nie miała z nim najmniejszych szans. Nie miała ochoty uciekać się do tego świństwa tylko z powodu Specjalistów. Pozostało jej unikanie ataków tak długo aż go zmęczy albo się znudzi. Mogła też wciągnąć go w jedną z pułapek Simona i Chrisa, może zadziała na tego psychola.

W międzyczasie Worickowi udało się dostać z powrotem do środka – chłopcy go przywlekli. Nie połamał sobie żadnych ważnych kości, ale upadek z pierwszego piętra mocno go poobijał.

Lintu dostrzegła Arcangelo kątem oka i podjęła błyskawiczną decyzję. Cofnęła się w stronę normalsa i zasłoniła nim przed ciosem. Brown w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał katanę.

– Lintuś, to było niebezpieczne.

– To trzymaj go na smyczy. A ty przestań machać łapami, Brown.

– Nieźle wyglądasz jak na kogoś, kto nie pachnie jak Zmierzch – przetłumaczył Worick. – Gdy widzieliśmy się ostatnio, odmawiałaś przyjmowania Celebrera, a minęło już trochę czasu.

– Doktorek przygotował to świństwo tak, że nie cuchnie. To po co tu przyszliście?

– Teraz chcesz słuchać? – zapytał Worick.

– Bo zapewne się nie odczepicie – prychnęła. – I tak moja odpowiedź brzmi „nie", ale postrzęp sobie język, skoro twój kundel nie może.

Worick westchnął. Chyba tylko cudem niczego nie złamał po upadku z pierwszego piętra, ale był dość poobijany. Jednak źle się do tego zabrał. Sądził, że Lintu będzie bardziej skora do rozmów, jeśli przyjdzie sam. Że też Zaćmieni zawsze muszą sprawiać tyle kłopotów.

– Przysłał nas Luca Cristiano. Chce cię zatrudnić.

– Odpada. Doskonale wiesz, że nie będę już nikomu służyć. Możesz mu to powtórzyć. Poza tym Gildia nie przysłała mu Zmroków do ochrony?

– Nie możesz wykazać odrobiny entuzjazmu? – zapytał Worick. – Nie zapytasz nawet o warunki?

– Znasz moje zdanie na ten temat, jednooki paniczyku. Zabieraj swojego kundla i spieprzaj do domu.

– Przemyśl to, Liluś. Jeśli nie Cristiano, Gildia zacznie o ciebie zabiegać. W końcu jesteś Krukiem.

Odprawiła go gestem i wróciła na parapet, na którym siedziała przed przybyciem Specjalistów. Wiedziała, że przed przeszłością nie ucieknie, a Czterech Ojców Ergastulum pilnie przygląda się Zmrokom o wysokich rangach. Może czasy się zmieniły, ale nie podejście ludzi. Mogła zapomnieć o normalnym życiu.

Może właśnie dlatego dwa dni później zjawiła się w „Bastardzie", burdelu prowadzonym przez rodzinę Cristiano. Najwyraźniej Luca czekał na nią, bo od razu zaprowadzono ją przed oblicze jednego z Czterech Ojców.

– Specjaliści mówili, że odrzucasz ofertę.

– Pomyślałam, że jeśli powiem to osobiście, definitywnie zakończymy tę sprawę. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Teraz jestem wolnym Krukiem.

Po chwili skrzywiła się i rozejrzała. Jej uwagę przykuł mężczyzna w jej wieku o ciemnych włosach i błękitnych oczach. Na twarzy miał dość paskudną, wąską bliznę ciągnącą się przez prawy policzek.

– Don Luca, z całym szacunkiem, ale trzymanie tu Łowcy jest dość nieśmiesznym żartem – stwierdziła chłodno.

Dłoń sama powędrowała do łuku. Łowcy byli naturalnymi wrogami Zmroków, więc instynkt Lintu podpowiadał jej, żeby pozbyć się mężczyzny, nim on zrobi to samo z nią.

– Spokojnie. Marco stoi po naszej stronie i jest cennym członkiem rodziny Cristiano – odparł Luca. – Nie ma powodu, aby go atakować.

Lintu uniosła brew. Nie wierzyła w to, choć widok Łowcy i Zmroka obok siebie był dość niezwykły. Tego drugiego kojarzyła mętnie jako członka Gildii.

– Nie ma powodu, abyśmy kontynuowali tę rozmowę, Don Luca.

– Liczyłem, że zostaniesz ochroniarzem mojej córeczki.

– Jesteśmy wystarczającą ochroną dla panienki – odezwał się Zmrok. – Nie widzę powodu, by zatrudniać kogoś jeszcze.

– Galahad, wsparcie kogoś pokroju Kruka z pewnością będzie przydatne.

– To jest ten Kruk? – zapytał Marco. – Sądziłem, że to mężczyzna.

Lintu uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. Przynajmniej częściowo udało jej się ukryć swoją prawdziwą tożsamość.

– Jakiś problem, panie Łowco? Też nie rozumiem, po co ja, skoro panienkę Cristiano chronią Łowca i Zmrok z Gildii o wyższej ode mnie randze. Chyba że mam być dekoracją, to godzi w moją dumę.

Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak drzwi się uchylają i do pomieszczenia wchodzi dziewczynka z niezadowoloną miną. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać podobieństwo pomiędzy nią a Lucą, więc od razu zrozumiała, że to Loretta. Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc, jak obrażonym tonem wyrzuca swoim ochroniarzom, że nadal są tu, zamiast spełnić daną obietnicę.

Spojrzała na Marco, rzucają mu tym samym wyzwanie. Chwilę później uzbrojona w nóż ruszyła na dziewczynkę. Reakcja ludzi Cristiano była natychmiastowa. Na gardle Lintu zacisnęła się żyłka, którą ex-Łowca był w stanie obciąć kobiecie głowę, Galahad zablokował jej ruchy.

– To było bardzo głupie – stwierdził Marco.

– Chciałam was tylko przetestować – odparła z uśmiechem.

– I już wiesz, że nie masz szans.

– Naprawdę?

– Marco – odezwała się Loretta nieco drżącym głosem wpatrzona w grot strzały oddalony od jej twarzy zaledwie o centymetr.

Tej prostej sztuczki się nie spodziewali, skoro Lintu miała nóż w ręce. Nie zauważyli w rękawie bluzy ukrytej strzały i gdyby kobieta chciała skrzywdzić następczynię, zrobiłaby to.

– Może już wystarczy tych popisów? – odezwał się Luca. – Teraz znacie swoje możliwości.

Strzała zniknęła w rękawie, a Lintu została uwolniona. Spojrzała najpierw na Lucę, potem na Lorettę.

– Don Luca, zmieniłam zdanie, ale mam warunek. Odejdę, gdy uznam, że się tu nudzę.

– Jeśli taka będzie twoja wola.

Lintu kucnęła przed Lorettą, która obserwowała ją hardym spojrzeniem. Może i dziewczynka się przestraszyła, ale nie pokazywała tego aż tak po sobie.

– Panienko, to będzie zaszczyt opiekować się panienką. Proszę wybaczyć moje nieco nieuprzejme zachowanie sprzed chwili.

– Żeby to był ostatni raz – powiedziała młoda Cristiano.

– Oczywiście.

Dopiero wtedy Loretta się uśmiechnęła. Luca też był zadowolony z osiągniętego celu.

– Lintu, jeszcze jedna sprawa – powiedział. – „Bastard" to nie byle jakie miejsce, a rodzina Cristiano nie jest podrzędnym gangiem, więc chciałbym, abyś godnie reprezentowała nowe stanowisko. Chyba konieczne będą zakupy.

Lintu zaśmiała się.

– Don Luca, wiesz, jak dogodzić kobiecie – stwierdziła. – Na zakupy jestem chętna zawsze.


	2. Za lat dwadzieścia

Życie w Ergastulum nie pozwalało się nudzić, a czasami też nie dawało szansy na uporządkowanie różnych spraw. Wielu uważało to za plus, bo wracanie do starych czasów sprawiało, że ludzie czuli się gorzej. I dotyczyło to wszystkich: normalsów, Zmroków, a także Łowców.

Lintu zatrzymała się, dostrzegając przez otwarte drzwi Marco, jej równolatka o czarnych włosach, błękitnych oczach i bliźnie ciągnącej się przez prawy policzek aż za ucho, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Zaciekawiło ją to, skoro zwykle Adriano – w końcu prawa ręka panienki Cristiano – emanował spokojem i nawet jej trudno było wyprowadzić go z równowagi, a często się o to starała. Nic to, że mieli ten cichy rozejm, odkąd była mu winna za uratowanie życia.

Wymknęła się z przygotowań na wieczór w „Bastardzie", co zawsze ją wkurzało. Nie sądziła jednak, że zobaczy coś takiego. Zaintrygowana zakradła się do środka tak, aby Marco nie zobaczył jej od razu. Dzięki temu dostrzegła w jego dłoni kartkę papieru. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

– Czyżby list od kochanki? – Usiadła na poręczy fotela, na którym siedział Marco. – Nie od Connie, bo nie piszecie do siebie listów, a że masz sporo znajomych wśród kobiet, chyba wypada zapytać, która to? Blond czy czarna?

Adriano spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony, ale szybko się uspokoił, gdy poznał, że to Lila. Kartkę złożył tak, aby nie mogła doczytać zapisanych tam słów.

– Nie powinnaś pomagać w przygotowaniach do bankietu? – zapytał.

– To ciekawsze. – Nadal szczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. – To od kogo ten list? Mów, bo powiem Connie.

Groźba nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia, przyzwyczaił się do tego, bo Lintu wiecznie używała tego argumentu. Chyba ją to bawiło, bo na początku Constance wierzyła w każde wypowiedziane słowo. Dopiero po jakimś czasie nauczyła się puszczać mimo uszu uwagi Lintu.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Lila wyrwie mu kartkę z dłoni. Nie zdążył jej w porę złapać, a list mimowolnie puścił i było już za późno.

– Oddaj – polecił.

Znów wyszczerzyła do niego ząbki, nie pozwoliła sobie odebrać zdobyczy i przeczytała zawartość.

 _Drogi starszy o 20 lat Spasie_

 _Skoro czytasz ten list, przeżyłeś. Ciekawe, czy Striker i pozostali ruwnież. Pewnie wiele się wydarzyło, ale to nie ważne. Mam do Ciebie prośbę. Zabijaj nadal tych przebrzydłych Zamroczonych. Mav stwierdziła, że długo nam zajmie ich eskterminacja, więc pewnie nadal to robisz. Zniszcz ich co do jednego. Możesz to zrobić. Wierzę w ciebie._

 _Do koperty wsadzę 23 dolce. Może ci się przydadzą tam, gdzie akurat będziesz. Zniszcz wszystkie Zmroki, bo tylko na to zasługują. Na pewno ci się uda._

 _Spas_

 _9 lat_

Jeszcze przez chwilę Lintu nie podnosiła głowy znad kartki, przez co Marco nie mógł zobaczyć wyrazu jej granatowych oczu. To go nieco niepokoiło, bo nadal była nieobliczalna. Zbyt wiele razy powstrzymywał jej nagłe wybuchy, by nie czuć niepewności w tej chwili. A ostatnie, czego pragnął, to walki z nią tu i teraz.

Oddała mu kartkę i spojrzała na niego dość spokojnie. Jak na nią.

– Naprawdę aż tak nas nienawidziłeś? – zapytała.

Bez złości czy nienawiści. Mimo to w każdej chwili mogła sięgnąć po broń. Nigdy nie zapomniała, że jest Zmrokiem, a on Łowcą. Odwieczni wrogowie, którzy w innych okolicznościach nie mogliby żyć pod jednym dachem. Tylko w rodzinie Cristiano mogło się to wydarzyć.

– To raczej kwestia narzuconego poglądu. Od dziecka byliśmy szkoleni do zabijania Zmroków. Nikt nam wtedy nie mówił, że żyjecie jak normalni ludzie – odparł, obracając kartkę w palcach. – To chyba Maverick podrzuciła mi ten pomysł. A może gdzieś go wyczytałem, nie pamiętam.

Lintu złapała się na myśli, że Marco brzmi, jakby się usprawiedliwiał. A to było niemożliwe w jej przypadku, bo przecież stała niżej od niego w hierarchii rodziny.

– Tak naprawdę niewiele nas różni – stwierdziła bez złośliwości. – Ja i Gal możemy dostać szajby od Celebrera, tobie nie robi on różnicy. Chociaż ten dzieciak sprzed dwudziestu lat w życiu by się ze mną nie zgodził.

– Spasa już nie ma. To jedyne, co po nim zostało.

Nim Lintu odpowiedziała, w drzwiach stanęła Loretta, czternastoletnia głowa rodziny Cristiano. Za nią pojawił się Galahad z nietęgą miną.

– Zostały dwie godziny, a wy się tu obijacie we dwoje. – Loretta podparła się pod boki. – To podejrzane.

– Wspominamy stare czasy, panienko. – Uśmiechnęła się Lintu. – Nostalgia i te sprawy, ale już się zabieramy do pracy. Prawda, panie Adriano?

Ruszyła pierwsza lekkim krokiem, jakby właśnie zdarzyło się coś przyjemnego. Marco schował kartkę do kieszeni, obiecując sobie, że zniszczy ją tuż po przyjęciu, i również wstał.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Loretta, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

– Oczywiście, panienko. Już wszystko w porządku.


	3. O poranku

Sen powoli odchodził, czego nie przyjęła z zadowoleniem. Noc była stanowczo za krótka, a przecież obowiązki się same nie zrobią. Nie miała ochoty słuchać marudzenia Marco, że się obija i nie można na niej polegać. Do niedawna było to dość zabawne, teraz już tylko irytowało wszystkich dookoła.

Leniwie podniosła powiekę. Nie rozpoznawała tego miejsca i nie miała pojęcia, jak się tu znalazła. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy budziła się nie wiadomo gdzie. Ostatnio często się to zdarzało, co panienka zaczęła jej wytykać. Chyba niektóre rzeczy szkodzą nawet Zmrokom.

Za to męska łapa obejmująca ją ciasno pod biustem była już dobrze znana. Przynajmniej to się nie zmieniało.

Nie chciało jej się wstawać. Nawet zaciskające się na piersi palce nie zaburzyły tej sielskości chwili. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio czuła się tak spokojna. Czy w ogóle.

– Jak to jest, że wiecznie lądujemy w obcych łóżkach, ale zawsze razem, Gal? – zapytała.

– To dobrze o tobie świadczy. Nie jesteś bigamistką – odparł, zsuwając dłoń niżej.

– Chciałeś powiedzieć „dziwką" – prychnęła. – Nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu. W tym parszywym mieście nie ma ładnych kategorii.

– A ty się dziwisz, że panienka zwraca uwagę na twój język. – Zaśmiał się.

Usiadła mu na biodrach z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Galahad odwzajemnił gest, gładząc wewnętrzną stronę uda kochanki.

– Jestem Krukiem, nie żadnym ogrodowym pawiem – odparła. – Panienka musi to w końcu zaakceptować.

Lintu rozglądnęła się po pokoju. Zupełnie go nie kojarzyła, a do okna miała zbyt daleko, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć. Musieli być tu po raz pierwszy.

– Gdzie tym razem trafiliśmy? – zapytała, ignorując coraz śmielsze zaczepki mężczyzny. – I jak?

– Tak jak zawsze. – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Niewiele pamiętasz z nocy, co?

– Nie pamiętam, jak się tu znaleźliśmy.

– Za dużo pijesz, Lintu.

– Jakby ci to przeszkadzało. – Zaśmiała się.

– To ja ci zaraz wszystko przypomnę.

Przewrócił ją na materac, całując namiętnie. Zadrżała pod jego dotykiem.

– Pan Adriano znowu będzie zły. – Zaśmiała się.

– Nie wygląda, żeby było ci z tego powodu przykro.

– I nie jest.


End file.
